Classic WoW Wiki:RC Patrol/Join
Thanks for your interest in joining our team! If you would like to apply for membership, click 'open a new application' sign above, put your name in the subject line, and write a short comment about why would like to join and why you think you would be a helpful member! Make sure to sigh your post at the end so the team leader can find you. The team leader will evaluate you, and leave a message on your talk page with more info. =Recently accepted= Sign me up *Anticrash Accepted! *Xmuskrat Accepted! *Fandyllic Accepted! (I'd never reject you, Fan...) *Cigawoot Accepted! *ClydeJr Accepted! *Tarog Accepted! *Xalpha Accepted! *Thursday Accepted! Cigawoot I figure I could help out and track down people who spam the Wiki. I look at the site everyday and I do make edits when I see something needs to be corrected, as you can see on page. I'm pretty diligent and I can check the wiki a couple times a day to check for spam on the Recently Changed list, and do the damage control as needed. Thanks :) --Cigawoot 13:28, 17 March 2006 (EST) :Sorry about the delay here, but we'd love to have you helping out. --Xmuskrat 08:23, 2 May 2006 (EDT) ClydeJr I've been watching the Recent Change page, updating the Known Vandals page, and cleaning spam. Might as well make it official and join the RC team. :Sorry about the delay here, but we'd love to have you helping out. --Xmuskrat 08:23, 2 May 2006 (EDT) Tarog Hey, I would love to help out and become a part of the RC Patrol. I already monitor the recent changes page for vandalism, so whether I'm in here or not I'll still be Patrolling the Recent Changes anyway ;) . Might as well make it official. I'm also working on an RSS monitor that is custom made for WoWWiki's Recent Changes. Thanks ~Tarog 06:12 PDT May 2, 2006 :Sounds great... Welcome aboard. :) --Xmuskrat 08:23, 2 May 2006 (EDT) Xalpha With the summer here, I've got a lot of time to spend here between the single summer course I'm taking. I've been witnessing plenty of Vandalism to a server history page by a disgruntled party, and instead of contributing his own thoughts on the issue, he's deleted the page repeatedly. Its frustrating to have to keep reposting everything from my hardcopy, and then try to expand upon what is already written. :Welcome! --Xmuskrat 08:28, 18 May 2006 =Prospective members= Prospective RC Patrol Member Hey! I'd love to join up with this. I usualyl surf WoWWiki a lot and I'm a big fan of the lore. My dream one day is to work as a dev on World of WarCraft and help build up more lore and dungeons as an artist. I wrote a large chunk of the Blood Elf section, such as the relationship of the Blood Elves with the Orcs and Forsaken, and the explanation of why the playable ones would not harbor any loyalty for the draenei or naga. -- 13:42, 29 May 2006 Benefice2 Not sure whether you need another vandalism hound, but I'm happy to volunteer. I'm pretty well acquainted with the game and the lore, and can recognize junk (or more malicious content) very quickly. Cheers. -- 04:45, 1 June 2006 : Just add your name to the list and start lookin' Xmuskrat 11:31, 15 June 2006 (EDT)--Xmuskrat 08:23, 2 May 2006 (EDT) Matt Peterson I would like something to do with RC Patrol, because I like helping people. I think I would be good enough to reach your standards :) ty for your time. -- 09:03, 14 June 2006 : Just add your name to the list and start lookin' Xmuskrat 11:31, 15 June 2006 (EDT)--Xmuskrat 08:23, 2 May 2006 (EDT) Application: Falcifer Heya! I'd love to join a team of some description on this site, this one seemed the most fun at first glance. I have experence as an online moderator, I was a forum mod on a games forum (That has inconveniently closed down now...) and have spent a little time as a guild master too. I have also spent some time working as a volunteer in libraries in the past, which may or may not be relevant. As for actual editing of documents, I cant say I have had any specific experence, but I do enjoy writing and have a reputation as 'the guy that corrects everyones spelling and grammar' in my guild (To the extent that they think I'm an English teacher!). I am a quick learner and could pick up any necessary skills. Hope to hear from you soon- 06:09, 13 July 2006 Just add your name to the list and start lookin'. We can definately use the help. --Xmuskrat 13:04, 13 July 2006 (EDT) User:Kirkburn May I join you honourable gentlepeople? I spend half my day watching the RC list anyway, so ... :P -- Kirkburn 18:10, 25 August 2006 (EDT) : Just add your name to the list and start lookin' --Xmuskrat 12:04, 1 September 2006 (EDT)Xmuskrat 11:31, 15 June 2006 (EDT)--Xmuskrat 08:23, 2 May 2006 (EDT) Would want to join Hell yeah! and stuff.. btw do you know why you cant search on stuff thats just been put up? like a new page, and you search on the name and it doesnt come up. -- 18:35, 31 August 2006 : Not sure. I just use the Recent changes list. As far as joining, just add your name to the list and start lookin' --Xmuskrat 12:04, 1 September 2006 (EDT)Xmuskrat 11:31, 15 June 2006 (EDT)--Xmuskrat 08:23, 2 May 2006 (EDT) Application I would like to be considered to join the RC Patrol team here on WoWWiki. I am a very proficient Wiki user and spend much of my time on this Wiki looking to improve, fix, and revert pages to appropriate content. Thank you! 18:13, 14 October 2006 (EDT) : Go for it. It's great to have people interested in helping out here. Just add your name to the RC list and keep and eye out for any contributions you can give. --Xmuskrat 14:27, 23 October 2006 (EDT) : You forgot that a bureaucrat admin needs to fix him up with permissions first :-P --Mikk (T) 16:47, 23 October 2006 (EDT) ::Mind adding me then? /bow Sam Weber 20:33, 23 October 2006 (EDT) ::: Actually, never asked somebody to do that before. I just assumed that an admin would monitor this page and give access to whomever signed up. --Xmuskrat 09:12, 6 November 2006 (EST) DarkRyder I've been looking for ways to contribute to the WoWWiki community and I think the RC Patrol is one I'm well suited for, both by habit and by conviction. My day job (telephone tech support) lends itself to frequent, short periods of spare time and I've found myself watching the Recent Changes page quite often. Because I'm a fan of wikis as a way for communities to pool knowledge and information, I'm always on the lookout for people who don't have the community's best interests in mind. (I've already reported several intentional vandalisms.) Watching the Recent Changes is also almost as good as Random Page for finding places where I can make contributions of my own. :-) : We'd love to have you. --Xmuskrat 09:11, 6 November 2006 (EST) User:Bull3t I would love to join and help out reverting vandalised pages, as I like to help the Wiki out in this way anyway. Just thought that it would be a good idea to join up and do it more often! --Bull3t (talk · ) 12:46, 3 November 2006 (EST) : We'd love to have you. --Xmuskrat 09:11, 6 November 2006 (EST) :: Is that a yes, or does it have to have approval from someone else aswell? Hehe, I am new to this... --'Bull3t' (talk · ) 10:28, 7 November 2006 (EST) ::: It's a yes. --Xmuskrat 11:15, 7 November 2006 (EST) It's-a me, Tinkerer! Same reason as Kirburn, really. What I do most at WoWWiki is staring with bleary eyes at the Recent changes list, only to go nitpicking on the changes. I need a reason, and that's where I want to join you lot :-) --Tinker 09:24, 6 November 2006 (EST) : Awesome. It takes an island to keep WoWwiki in order. We'd be honored to have your help, Tink. --Xmuskrat 09:25, 6 November 2006 (EST) Rush I joined a while ago and have only recently the time and energy neede to maintain an active role. I'd like to make a contrabution by maintaining the validity of the pages. I would like to help in some way, just becouse I love the world of Warcraft. : Try signing your post. You might consider learning more about Wiki before you get new wiki commands to learn. --Xmuskrat 16:32, 21 November 2006 (EST) Thursday Hey, I occasionally rome around and check stuff out. I know i havent been active for awhile but im back on and will be browsing daily especially during school. I check the RC a lot just to check up on what people are doing and I think i can really help out with you guys. Any more questions, jst go to my talk page. Thanks --Thursday 22:24, 29 November 2006 (EST) : Checked out your edits, looks good. Add your name to the list and keep your eyes open. --Xmuskrat 09:46, 30 November 2006 (EST) Kirkburn Well, I'm an admin, I stare at the RC list all day long. I should be here, I guess :) -- Kirkburn (talk) 15:16, 28 December 2006 (EST) I want to join the RC Patrol! Been commin to the site more and more, making some posts, and starten to like the site and wanting to help it, and i guess this is the best way, to find fake edits and fix them (and report). I would really like to join to help this site, and keep fake information out of it. my email is tekpremiered@gmail.com , send me a responce if you can (or Tek Premiered on AIM) --Tekky Join Am ready to join RC Patrol. Am use to work with wike/wowwike. Khalildan I'd love to help contribute by joining this team. I come to this wiki every day to read up on lore, but I also look around on guides and such and try to keep them as updated/accurate as possible. It would be my pleasure to help make sure everything stays the way it should be and that vandalism is prevented. Sky2042 :O. It's just about the only thing I do on here, except for chatting on irc, and talk pages (about lore). Well, ok, I have filled out a few stubs here and there. lol--Sky 03:25, 25 February 2007 (EST) Khalildan Apologies for posting this again, I forgot to sign the first time... I'd love to help contribute by joining this team. I come to this wiki every day to read up on lore, but I also look around on guides and such and try to keep them as updated/accurate as possible. It would be my pleasure to help make sure everything stays the way it should be and that vandalism is prevented. --Vladdorin 03:28, 25 February 2007 (EST) Ose! I've been around for a while, and I often find myself monitoring the RC list. If I could join you guys, I guess I could help more effectively. -- 18:56, 1 April 2008 (UTC)